è amore per sempre?
by ItsJustIsabelle
Summary: Amelia is starting her sixth year at Hogwarts with her girlfriend, Luna, and her best friend  semi-lover?  Harry Potter. When another one comes into the already complicated love life of Milly, things begin to get out of hand. M for sexual content.
1. Truth or Dare on Harry's Birthday

"Luna!" Amelia shouted to get her girlfriend's attention from her downstairs living room. Luna ran up the stair steps, her blond hair waking behind her.

"Yes?" She smiled, her voice distant and dreamy, as always.

"We need to get our birthday gift to Harry out." Amelia replied, reaching under her bead and grabbing a large blue scrapbook. Luna grinned. They'd been working on the wizarding scrapbook for the whole summer, pasting and enchanting pictures of Harry, them, and everyone else at Hogwarts since first year. It was enchanted to be never-ending, so he could add on to it during the upcoming sixth year.

"Shall we leave at midnight then?" Luna inquired.

"Definately." She agreed. Harry lived only lived three houses to the right of her, and they planned to sneak into his room to deliver his birthday gift. A friendly surprise for Amelia's best friend.

They began to wrap the sketchbook in shining silver paper, and taped a card that sang "Happy Birthday" in meows from a cat as a joke. 11:30.

"So, are you going to fly into his room?" Luna asked. Amelia just perfected her animagus at the end of the fifth year. She was a raven. Ironic that she was in Ravenclaw. Contrary to the raven's sleek, black look, Amelia had golden blond hair tumbling in small waves to her mid-back, peach skin, and chocolate eyes with green speckles. She was a few inches taller than Luna, but she liked it that way.

It was finally seven minutes to midnight when they left. Amelia's two moms rather liked Harry, so they allowed her and Luna to go there when they pleased. Despite their hatred directed at the Dursleys.

Amelia jumped out of the window, and in mid fall transformed into the raven. She loved the feel of the summer breeze beneath her feathers, and the tingling sensation of flying. She did a few practice loops and flew back to her window where Luna was waiting patiently in her red bedroom. She settled on the window's ledge and took the bag Luna held for Harry. Luna walked downstairs while Amelia flew to Harry's, present in hand.

She perched on his ledge and saw that he was reading one of the textbooks from last year. She tapped her beak impatiently on the window. The messy-haired boy turned around and smiled."Milly!" She heard him yell as he opened his window. She flew in and transformed back into herself, only in a spaghetti strap and pajama shorts.

"Happy birthday!" She yelled, jumping on him and bear hugging him, causing Harry to fall backwards onto his bed. They both started to laugh when they heard Luna's voice from below.

"I'm going to climb up now!" She anounced, beginning to climb up the rose fence that crawled up to Harry's room.

"Don't fall, Cherie!" Amelia yelled. Luna was quite the clutz. Every time she climbed up that thing it scared the shit out of her.

"She'll be okay." Harry said, putting a comforting arm around Amelia's shoulders. She leaned into his chest, sighing. Sometimes Amelia wondered what it's be like to date Harry. Luna didn't care if she dated other guys, since Amelia was bisexual. According to Luna, Luna didn't have a distinct sexuality.

But dating Harry would complicate the amazing friendship they already had.

Luna practically glided through the window, until she stumbled at the landing. "Hi Harry!" She waved, regaining what little balance she posessed. Harry grinned and hugged Luna affectionatly.

"Oh, heres your present." Amelia said, handing him the bag that held the neatly wrapped present.

"Wow, thanks!" he said, excitedly grabbing the present from the bag, opening the card first. He grinned at the singing cat. Then moved onto his present rather viciously. When the silver wrapping paper was on the floor in shreds he smiled at the scrapbook.

On the first page there was a picture of Amelia and Luna, hand in hand, waving at Harry and smiling.

_Heres a scrapbook for you, Harry. To always remember your good times at Hogwarts with us!_

It wrote above the moving picture. As he flipped through the pages there was his first year. Him with Hagrid, Hedwig, and everyone else. He kept flipping through, smiling at the past years.

"Thanks so much you guys!" He said, having a broad grin upon his handsome face. Amelia will admit, Harry was very attractive. She put her arm around her beloved Luna. She grabbed Amelia's hand in return.

"Oh, and were spending the night." Amelia said, plopping onto his bed. Grabbing Luna and pulling her onto her lap. Harry smiled at their relationship. He sat next to them.

"Alright, just keep the PDA to a minimum. " He half-joked. "But seriousley, don't let the Dursleys hear you, they'd have my ass."

"No problem." The two girls agreed, giving each other a small kiss. "Oh, and Ron and the twins are coming over in a few hours for a party." Amelia said, looking into Luna's beautiful crystaline blue eyes.

"Really? Thats great!" He said, "But what about Hermione?"

"Oh, she's on vacation with her parents in the Bahamas. But her letter to you should be coming soon." Luna said, not pulling away from Amelia's gaze.

In a few minutes they were all piled onto Harry's bed, asleep. Amelia held Luna in her arms protectively. They both used Harry as a mattress. Amelia liked the feel of Harry's chest moving up and down slowly, it was very relaxing.

In what seemed like 15 minutes the pile awoke to the redheads shaking them wake. Amelia looked at Harry's clock and saw that it was five in the morning.

"Happy birthday Harry!" The twins, Fred and George, shouted, jumping on his bed. Ron stood there laughing.

"Guys, guys! Their gonna hear you!" Harry laughed, unable to move from the squirming Luna and Amelia. The girls eventually got up to watch Harry open up his gifts. From the Twins he recieved an assortment of items from their joke shop, and from Ron he got a pan of treacle tart and a book on the history of quidditch.

"From both me and Hermione." Ron shrugged. Harry thanked them all excitedly as Fred and George were looking through the blue scrapbook.

"Look at those twins, Fred!" George said, pointing to a photo of themselves.

"Well! They are quite dashing!" Fred replied.

"Indeed." Harry laughed. "Well, what do we do now?"

"We could play truth or dare..." Amelia suggested after a moment of thinking. They all agreed and sat in a circle on Harry's wood floor.

"Since Harry's the birthday boy, he should go first." Luna said, smiling deviousely at Harry.

"Okay..." Harry thought for a moment. "Ron. I dare you to... Throw this at the house across the street." He held up a piece of rock-cookie-cake-thing that Hagrid sent him a few days before. Amelia didn't blame him for wanting to throw it out the window. Hagrid was amazing, but his cooking...eh.

Ron took the food and chucked it straight out the window. It flew across the street and hit the neighbor's bedroom window. He quickly ducked down and crawled back to his place in the circle.

"Luna," Ron started, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She replied instantly.

"Okay...When did you know you were in love with Milly?" He said. Amelia blushed.

"Well, I think I always knew in my heart, but didn't realize it until last year." She said, smiling at Amelia and entwining her hand with her lover's. Amelia kissed Luna affectionatley on the cheek.

"Fred, truth or dare?" She asked in a dreamy voice.

"DARE!" He shouted, prepared for whatever she had to throw at him.

"I dare you to kiss Harry!" She laughed. But completely serious.

"What?" Harry and Fred both exclaimed, looking fearfully at each other.

"You gotta do it." Amelia shrugged, giggling like a mad-woman. Fred inched cautiously towards Harry, whom was cringing behind Amelia. She scooched away so he was exposed to the Weasley.

Fred quickly kissed Harry on the cheek and shouted "It counts!". The room burst out laughing.

"Amelia." Fred said, wringing his hands like a mad scientist. "I dare you to kiss Harry as revenge for me kissing him."

"On the lips." George added.

"With tongue!" Said Fred.

"For 13 seconds!"

"And strattling him!" George finished. The twins looked deviously at each other. Harry and Amelia exchanged awkward glances.

"Do it, Amelia." Ron said, laughing. Amelia awkwardly got on top of Harry and settled on his pelvic area. She felt something harden beneath her instantly.

"Having fun, Harry?" She whispered in his ear. She heard him laugh embarassingly.

Amelia lowered her head to Harry''s, their noses touching. She pressed her lips to his and opened his mouth with her tongue.

Kissing him was like nothing else.

She felt his hands press against the small of her back, pushing her slightly closer to his torso. His tongue danced with hers. All to soon the 13 seconds were over and Amelia reluctantly got off of Harry. She was left with a burning desire she couldn't satisfy.

"Well that was passionate." George said, raising an eyebrow at the two. Harry and Amelia blushed and looked away from each other. Amelia met the eyes of Luna, whom was smiling at her fondly.

"Good job." She grinned. For over an hour they continued the game. Amelia had to kiss Harry the same way three more times from Fred and George. They were purposely teasing her hormones. She had to kiss Luna more than five times. The boys dared the rest of the boys to do other stupid stuff.

"Well, we best be off before mum throws a fit." Ron said, standing up, "Happy birthday, Harry." Harry bid them all goodbye as they apparated away. Fred and George were 17, so they could use magic anytime they wanted now. Harry turned to Luna and Amelia.

"Is Luna...?" He started to say, pointing to an unconcious Luna, asleep on Amelia's lap.

"Yup, knocked right out." Amelia replied, carrying her to Harry's bed. She sat next to Luna's leg. Harry followed.

"Sooo..." He said, looking at his feet.

"So?" Amelia replied, turning her head at an awkward angle to look at his face. He smiled. "Did you enjoy those kisses?" Amelia asked.

"Honestly?" He asked, Amelia nodded. " I really did."

Amelia grinned.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked.

"I'm debating weather or not to continue truth or dare." She replied.

"Do what you want." Said Harry, obviously hoping he would. Amelia leaned over and pressed her lips to his for the fourth time this morning. He caressed her face and kissed her back . This time he was the one to open her mouth with his tongue. He pulled her closer to him and entwined his hands in her hair. Somehow they fA/ell to the floor, lying side by side in an embrace of both their arms and tongues. Luna stirred a bit and rolled to face the wall, but never awoke.

Harry and Amelia stayed that way until dawn, when they decided to fall asleep. Still on the ground. When Luna woke she smiled. She was very open to Amelia having other relationships, as long as they were boys. Amelia and Luna's relationship was public only by rumors put out by Draco Malfoy. She was especially fond of Harry and her together, because they obviously had feelings for each other for a long while now. She lie back down in Harry's bed and fell back asleep.

They awoke around noon. Luna smiled at Harry and Amelia scooting awkwardly from their entanglement. Amelia was extremely embarassed, as was Harry.

"You two are so cute." Luna said groggily.

"But, aren't you two together?" Harry asked, rather confused.

"Yes, but Luna and I agreed that were allowed to see other men, but no women." Amelia explained. Harry never said anything after that, but brought up breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon, and orange juice.

"The Dursleys went off on some trip to the zoo or mall or something, so I made us some breakfast." He gave a plate to Amelia, Luna, then himself. They all devoured the food hungrily.

"Well, dad will expecting me home soon, I better go Amelia." Luna said after finishing her juice. She hugged Amelia good bye as Amelia shared a long, passionate kiss with her before she climbed down the rose fence and ran back to Amelia's house.

Harry and Amelia smiled at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so sorry I havnt worked on "Her Scars" in a while. school started and I've been exauhsted. I decide to start another story, so the updates will only be once a week on the weekends when I'm not dead from school. This is gonna get very sexually intense in later chapters, so BEWARE. hahaha welll please review and stuff. **

**-Isabelle**


	2. Rain and Thunder

"So..." Harry said, looking away from Amelia.

"So...?" Amelia said back, looking at the now 16-year-old boy.

There was an awkward silence. Harry's emerald eyes met Amelia's chocolate orbs. They smiled shyly at each other.

"How would you describe your hair?" Amelia asked randomly. Harry gave her an odd look. "I'm breaking the awkward silence, and I like your hair, so I'm asking how you'd describe it."

"Okay?" Harry replied, " Well, its messy, and black...So...I dunno." He shrugged, smiling. "What about you?"

"Luna describes my hair as fairy-tale-mermaid hair. I guess she's right, its really wavy like how mermaids' hair is in the books." She explained, twirling a strand of the golden waves.

"Well, it is rather pretty," Harry commented, absent mindedly reaching out to stroke her hair, "Its like golden sunlight..."

Amelia blushed and pulled away. Harry's hand recoiled, realizing where it was trying to reach. "Sorry..." he mumbled.

There was another awkward silence, longer this time.

"Milly?" harry asked, his emerald eyes looking at her.

"Harry." She replied.

"So, after that kiss...well...its not going to complicate _us_ is it?"

"On my end it won't all at, harry, but thats up to you which way you wanna take it. You can either feel really awkward about having your best friend's tongue down your throat, or you can ignore that and we can still be cool."

Harry smiled, "I'd rather be cool than make a mountain out of a molehill."

"Me too." Amelia grinned, pulling Harry into a tight embrace. They began to laugh hysterically, falling over each other. They heard the door open and slam shut, along with the shuffling of three pairs of feet.

"Oh my god, their back!" Harry laughed.

"I'll hide!" Amelia suggested, then got a better idea, "Or..."

"Or...?"

"Or, I could scare the shit out of your uncle." Amelia smirked slyly.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"You'll see." She replied, grinning broadly.

The door handle twisted. Amelia quickly shifted into her animagus and flew around the room wildly when Vernon Dursley lumbered into Harry's room.

"THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?" He shouted, his face turning purple and his mustache twitching.

"Well, obviously its a raven." Harry said, biting back a smile.

"HOW THE HELL DID IT GET IN HERE?"

"The window of course."

Vernon didn't have a retort, so Amelia swooped to him and landed on the fat man's head. He exploded.

"_BAHH **POTTER**_! GET THIS BLOODY BEAST FROM HELL OFF ME!" He shouted, his face violet. Harry burst out laughing. Amelia flew off of Vernon's head and landed next to Harry. She turned back into herself and smiled at the purple man.

"Hello Mr. Dursley!" She smiled, cocking her head to the side, looking as innocent as possible.

"YOU! YOUR THAT BIRD!" He shouted, pointing a stubby finger at her.

"What bird, Mr. Dursley?" She asked, acting like a dumb girl from the American tv shows. He shouted random nonsense and stalked out of the room, Harry turned to her and smiled.

"Your brilliant." He said. Amelia turned her head to the boy.

"Obviously." She smiled back at him and their eyes met. Through the window storm clouds were rolling in, the sky darkening, casting a shadow over Harry's room. They both looked out the window to see small raindrops kissing the glass.

"Its gonna storm." Harry commented, "Should you go home?"

"Probably, wanna come with?" Amelia asked.

"What about the Dursleys?"

"Psh! Screw them! My place is better, tell them your gonna stay the night." She flipped her hand nonchalantly at Harry, he smiled, getting out a small bag.

"Alright, Milly, but if they put bars on my window again I'll have your ass."

Amelia turned around, spanking herself. "Its all yours, baby!" He laughed, "Why are you bringing a bag? Just change pajamas and you'll be good."

"Oh, that'd be easier." He said, taking off his shirt to reveal a toned stomach and wonderful chest, Amelia raised one eyebrow in approval and smirked.

"Nice torso, Harry. Been to the gym lately?" She asked, circling him.

"No, but battling some sort of evil challenge each school year _does_ have its perks." He said as he started to take of his pants and boxers.

"Erm, Harry, your taking off your boxers." Amelia pointed. He paused, leaving his pantline just below his hipbones, revealing two divits there that Amelia fancied with a passion.

"Oh, I thought you wouldn't mind, sorry." He began to pull his black boxers up, his pants fighting to come with.

"No, no, go ahead." Amelia said quickly, shaking her head. Harry smiled.

"Have you ever seen one before?" He asked.

"One what? A dick? Well considering I'm not a virgin...yes, yes I have." She said, shrugging. She lost it her fourth year, right before the Tri-Wizard tournament ended. It was just a month after her fifteenth birthday.

"Really, who'd you lose it to?" Harry asked, still not commencing with his undressing.

"Oh, well, you know..." She trailed off, nervous to tell him it was Blaise Zabini.

"No, I don't know, thats why I'm asking." He said, his pants still revealing his pelvic-muscle-divit things.

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes."

"It was Zabini." She admitted, Harry's eyes widened behind his round spectacles.

"_Blaise_ Zabini?" He asked, shocked.

"The only one there is." She replied.

"When was this and why did I not know?" He said, acting falsely offended, but still irritated that he was a Slytherin, and part of Malfoy's group at that.

"Well, it was right before the final challenge of the tournament in fourth year. I was fifteen and Blaise and I were in The Three Broomsticks together. We got drunk off of firewhiskey, so we snuck into the girls lavatory and, well, we did it." She explained. Harry nodded in acceptance to Amelia giving herself to a Slytherin.

"How was it?" He asked, pulling his boxers up and his pants down.

"Sex? Well, I don't remember that clearly, considering I was drunk. There was some blood, though. From what I do remember it hurt at first, but then started to feel kinda good." She explained, trying to cover the fact she couldn't look away from Harry's lean, rather sexually attractive body.

"I've never had sex before." He said.

"Really?"

"Yea." He nodded, searching through his closet for a pair of pajama pants and boxers.

"You should try it sometime, its pretty nice." Amelia said.

"I think I'd like that." He said, turning around to look at Amelia, lounging on his bed. He winked.

"Harry James Potter! Are you trying to _Sytherin_ to my pants?" She scolded, sitting upright and putting her hands on her hips. He laughed at the Hogwarts house pun.

"That was a good one, Milly. And, when I do have sex, I'd prefer it to be with you." He said, totally serious.

"Well Harry, your quite the studmuffin." Amelia said, lying back down on his bed.

"I honestly have no idea what that means." He laughed, beginning to strip his boxers. Amelia waited anxiously for them to reveal what hid beneath the polyester. But he turned around at that exact moment.

"Harry, your a tease." Amelia glared, knowing he was playing with her nymphomania, "You say you want me but then you refuse to show me what I'm up against."

"Hey, I'm not about to expose myself to you, it wouldn't be right." He said, slipping on a pair of red boxers, with green pj pants following after.

"How would it not be right?" She asked.

"It just...well...it wouldn't be moral."

"Moral?"

"Yea, its hard to explain, but I just don't think it'd be right, you know?" He said while slipping on a black tee shirt.

"I have no idea what your trying to say."

"I'M TRYING TO BE A GENTLEMAN!" He shouted, trying not to burst into laughter. Amelia did, despite his attempt not to.

"Oh, Harry, how chivalrous you are." Amelia said, smiling at him. He came and sat next to her on the old bed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Amelia blushed.

"I try my best." He smiled. Thunder roared overhead.

"We better get moving, i hate flying in the rain, and I'm sure your not to fond of walking in it, either." Amelia said, feeling awkward about the romantic gesture Harry put forth.

"Oh, yea." Harry said, feeling the same. Amelia knew they shared feelings for each other, but she was rather surprised he was showing it now. She followed Harry downstairs and to his kitchen.

"Uncle Vernon, I'm staying at Milly's tonight." He said, heading for the door. Amelia smiled broadly at the fat man with the even fatter Dudley at his side.

"Says who?" He glared, then a look of realization came upon his face, "Wait, your the daughter of those two _queers_ from down the road aren't you." He spat the word "queers" like it was rotten meat loaf.

"Yes I am, and don't worry, my mothers aren't to fond of you either." Amelia spat back, despising the Dursleys even more now knowing the fact that they were homophobic. She stormed out of the door after Harry into the softly drizzling rain.

"I didn't like the way he said queer." She snarled, her fists clenched in tight balls.

"I'm sorry about them. Very small minded people they are." He said, looking at her with raindrop-stained glasses.

"Its not your fault, it just _really_ pissed me off." She said, her incredibly short fuse practically touching the bomb that ignites her incredible fury.

"Milly, have I ever been in your room before?" Harry asked, changing the subject and trying to get her to forget about the anger brewing inside her.

"Nope, but I think your gonna like it."

"Really, what color is it?"

"Gryffindor-ish."

"Red and gold?"

"Well its not green and silver." Amelia laughed, reaching her doorstep, "Red and black."

The rain was falling harder now. She opened it to reveal a cream foyer and a set of stairs parallel from it. Right of the stairs was the dinning room, and left was the living room, where her mothers sat on the grey "L" shaped sofa. Oksana was the one who gave birth to Amelia. She was extremely tall at 6'2 with long, jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. At age 43 she was a gorgeous.

Sitting next to her was Sophie. She was a short, stout woman whom was much shorter than Amelia's mother at 5'3. She had short, curly blond hair and hazel eyes. Amelia called Oksana "mother", and Sophie "Sophie".

"Hello Harry!" They both said in unison as they walked through the door. "I expect your staying the night?" Oksana asked, knowing he was because she had a natural gift for divination

"Yup, mum. Thats okay, right?" Amelia asked while Harry stood there awkwardly.

"Of course!" Sophie said in the souther twang that never left her after she moved in with Oksana nearly 20 years ago. Sophie was on a college field trip to Britain when they met. As soon as she graduated she moved from Georgia to Privet Drive. She was five years older than Oksana.

"Alright, thanks guys!" Amelia said, dragging Harry up the stairs to her room. It was large and spacious. The walls were red with black ivy vines swirling about them, and the ceiling white with an octopus chandelier hanging from it. Amelia's bed was white with a black and red flower design to match the vine pattern of the wall.. Her bed was also large, king sized. She had her own a bathroom and a white walk-in closet it finish the high-class room. All her furniture was white with gold trim. Harry sat in the middle of the black-plush carpet and gazed in awe.

"Wow. I think the most interesting part of this room is the octopus hanging from your ceiling." He said, looking upwards at the pink chandelier that somewhat clashed with the color scheme of the room.

"Thank you. I take pride in that. I named her Miranda." She said, also looking at the fancy piece of work with large fake pearls dangling from it.

"Where do you get chandeliers like that?" Harry asked, his eyes unmoving from Miranda the octopus chandelier.

"Sophie knows this guy from America who makes really fancy and original lamps and stuff, so I asked for an octopus chandelier for my birthday last year. I came home from our fifth year at Hogwarts and there it was, all hung up and everything." Amelia explained, knowing the chandelier completed her room.

"I like it." Harry finally decided after studying it closely. Amelia grinned at the compliment. They sat there on her floor for a long while, just listening to the now pouring rain. Listening to the thunder, and watching the lightning and the rain streaks that fell down her window, creating shadows across the floor and their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, hope you liked it! please please PLEASE review. And yes, Amelia has mild Nymphomania and a VERY short temper. And I'll probably be doing a short backstory later on of how Oksana and Sophie exactly met. **


	3. Feelings Unearthed

**Okay, So before you read. BEWARE: sex scene coming up...sooooo yea.**

* * *

><p>Amelia and Harry sat there for a long while, practically the whole night, watching the rain fall on the window. the lights were off so the streaks on the glass reflected into her room and on her and Harry's faces.<p>

"Milly," Harry said, "What I said earlier..."

"What'd you say earlier?" She asked, the answer slipping her mind.

"About the sex." He said, looking at her from behind his round glasses. Amelia loved his glasses, to her they were god damned sexy.

"Ah, the sex." She nodded, "What of it?"

Harry was silent, not knowing how to respond.

"Wait, you want to? Right now?" She asked, she glanced at her clock. It was 2 in the morning. Harry nodded slightly. The way he looked, it was so shy, and so innocent. So vulnerable...

It turned Amelia on instantly. And somehow Harry sensed it, so he jumped for the kill.

He began kissing her furiously, and Amelia kissed back. He picked her up and plopped her on the large bed next to her window. Amelia ripped off his shirt as their kissing intensified. Harry copied her movement and tore off her spaghetti strap to reveal her bare breasts. He put a hand gently to them as something more came into the moment. He carefully shuffled down her gym shorts and panties so she was completely naked, as was he.

She saw a slight bit of nervousness fill his emerald eyes. "Harry, if you don't want to do this..." Amelia started, Harry put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"No, I want to, as long as its fine with you." He said, the weight of his body, not crushing Amelia, but making her feel safe and secure. Amelia nodded as he slid into her. He shuddered and Amelia arched her back in pleasure. He had to be at least eight and a half inches, if not more.

"Damn, Harry, you certainly have quite a package." Amelia said, a certain huskiness in her voice that ignited the fire in Harry's veins. He began to rock back and forth slowly, breathing heavy and trembling. Amelia moved with him and sighed several times in delight. Harry's speed slowly increased until the bed was pounding against the wall.

"Harry James Potter! Your going to wake my mums!" Amelia moaned, Harry smiled crookedly, his hair flattened to his forehead with sweat.

"Oh, I'm sorry _Marcelline Amelia Brynne Grassano_!" He said her full name, emphasizing each syllable greatly. Her awful, long, Italian name. Amelia ceased their enjoyment and glared at him.

'Don't you _ever_ use my full name again. Especially during sex." Amelia growled through gritted teeth. She didn't know why her mums gave her so many names at once, but as soon as she was able to talk, she demanded to be called Amelia.

Harry grinned. "You'll forgive me." And he commenced the sex that had already been going on for an hour, but he was much more rough this time.

"Harry..." Amelia moaned. Harry picked her up and pressed her against the wall, planting hot kisses up her collarbone and neck. Amelia shook with pleasure all over, about to climax. _I had no idea he'd be this good._ She thought to herself as they reached the hight of the night at the same time. A warm liquid shot into her, causing her to cum more on Harry. He moaned approvingly.

He carried her back to the bed, still inside her, and lay down. They were both gasping for air.

"Wow." Harry finally said, Amelia smiled.

"Yea, wow." She said, "I'm impressed Harry. Out of the two times I've had sex, that was by far the best." Harry smiled.

"Not to shabby for my first time, huh?" He said, rolling on his back and pulling the red and black quilt over the two naked teens.

"Happy birthday, Harry." Amelia smiled. Harry put his arms around Amelia and kissed her forehead. She could've sworn she heard him mutter "I love you", but she didn't think much of it as she drifted into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>"Marcelline Amelia Brynne Grassano!" Oksana screamed. Amelia awoke with a start, then realizing she and Harry were still completely naked.<p>

Together.

In her bed.

Under the covers.

"Shit, mom! What the hell!" Amelia yelled as Harry bolted upright.

"What the hell is what you and Harry did last night!" The tall woman yelled, her grey-blue eyes staring down Amelia to the core.

"SO? I can't get pregnant! And its _Harry_, mum!" Amelia protested.

"I know!" Oksana yelled back, then her tone changed for the better, "And thats why I'm not mad. Next time keep it down, though! Sophie and I couldn't sleep for five minutes without one of the two of you moaning!" and with that she walked out of the room.

"Damn it, I hate it when she uses my full name." Amelia grumbled, Harry looked at her.

"Your mother just walked in here, saw the two of us naked together, and didn't care at all?" Harry asked.

"Well, she did care, Sophie and She didn't get any sleep because you kept banging me against the wall!" Amelia laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Harry said, his emerald eyes widening.

"No, Harry! It was very enjoyable, calm down!" Amelia laughed even harder and climbed on top of Harry, she felt him harden against her naked crotch. "Care for seconds there, Harry?"

"I wouldn't mind..." He replied, grinning feistily at her. She pressed herself against him, feeling his dick press against the inside of herself. Her whole body tensed from the feeling, and Harry though his head back in instant pleasure. This time Amelia had control.

She gyrated her hips violently, making Harry writhe in ecstasy as she went faster and faster, causing her to move up and down at the same rate. Harry began to suck and lick Amelia's right nipple. Amelia moaned loudly, moving her hips faster. her orgasm came faster this time with Harry sucking her breast. He groaned into her as she cummed, following the cycle shortly after.

This went on for about an hour until Harry stopped Amelia randomly.

"Milly," He said, his green eyes hypnotizing her, "Thank you."

Amelia smiled, " It was my pleasure."

"Oh. And you said something about you not being able to get pregnant?" Harry asked, hoping her wasn't prying.

"Oh, yea. Well a few years ago when I was 13 my Mums took me to the doctors because I hadn't gotten my period yet. They found out I was infertile, so I can't have kids of my own," She explained, getting off of him "I guess thats good for now, but in the future..." She trailed off, staring out her window. The rain had stopped and the birds were fluttering on the telephone wires.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..."

"No, its not your fault. Don't be." Amelia smiled, "I do wish I could have kids though. If I had a girl, I'd name her either Cora or Corrine." She said wistfully.

"Those are both beautiful." Harry smiled. Amelia realized that he was still penetrating her. She kissed his neck and rolled off of him. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Just getting lost in those green orbs of paradise behind those sexy glasses was Amelia's personal heaven.

"Hey, Amelia," Harry said, breaking her trance, "Can I tell you something?"

"Yea, go ahead." She nodded. Harry inhaled a deep breath.

"I think I love you." He said, staring deeply into her brown-green eyes. Amelia froze.

"You...you _what_?"

"I love you." He said again, this time more confident.

"Harry...I-I..." Amelia was speechless. Did she love him? Like a mother fucker. Did she want to admit it?

That question she couldn't answer. So she did what Amelia always does, and took a chance.

"I love you too, Harry..." Amelia whispered, shocked that she actually told him how she felt. Harry smiled and pulled her into his chest.

"I know." He said into her long, wavy blond hair.

Then Amelia thought about Luna. She thought about that dreamy, far away voice, her uniqueness, He platinum blond hair...

She pulled away from Harry.

"What about Luna?" Amelia mumbled. Harry remembered that they were dating, and felt awful.

"Fuck. I forgot. I'm so sorry Amelia." Harry said, feeling awful.

"Its fine Harry, she doesn't care what I do with other guys...but if I started to date one...I just wouldn't feel right doing that to her."

"Shit. God damnit I'm so sorry."

"Stop saying your sorry, Harry."

"Sorry..."

Amelia grabbed his dick and playfully tugged, causing Harry to laugh and moan at the same time. "I told you to shut up!" She laughed. She began to move her hand up and down his shaft vigorously. Harry shut his eyes and enjoyed. After two minutes he cummed, Amelia took his dick and aimed it for her crotch. It became soaked with the stickiness of Harry, and he grinned at the thought.

"That was nice." He smiled.

"Yea it was." Amelia smiled, enjoying the wetness between her legs. Harry reached down to play with her clit. She swatted his hand away.

"Not today, Potter! I'm tired, let me sleep." Amelia smiled, standing up to clean herself and find her cloths that were scattered about the room. She grabbed a towel to dry herself between her legs, then through on a random band t-shirt and some sweat pants. The shirt read "Quiet Riot", a muggle band from the 80's that Amelia loved with a passion. Harry watched her every move.

"Quiet Riot? Nice." He commented when she slipped the shirt on. Amelia smiled at the fact he actually knew who they were. He also made a comment about forgetting the pants, which Amelia ignored.

"Amelia." Harry said, still naked. Amelia looked up from her dresser drawer, "I love you."

"I love you too, Harry." Amelia said, but deep down knowing that she was hurting Luna.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, the first sex scene arrived with MANY more to come. Sorry this was a little shorter than the other two. Oh, and you should totally review and make me happy. And I'm sorry I'm not that good with describing sexual things better than other fanfics haha. Don't judge me.**


End file.
